sirius room
by angelgirl 158
Summary: James and Sirius have to clean his room... scary.  Enjoy


.Sirius and James both began to look though Sirius's room, which was covered in layers of filth, dirty laundry, and food items that were beginning to mold (the House Elves had long abandoned the hope of ever cleaning the room, because every time they did it would just be dirty again an hour later).

"What is _this_?" James wrinkled his nose as he picked up what looked like a green lump with mold on it.

"Oh, that? I think that used to be a shirt," said Sirius, squinting at it. "Yeah—see that little dot there? That's a piece of a button that used to be on it."

"Ew," James threw the moldy shirt away from him as he toed through a pile of mush. "And do I want to know what this is?"

"No, probably not," confirmed Sirius. "I think that used to be a wedding cake."

"A _wedding cake_? When did you go to a _wedding_?"

"I haven't recently. I think that's a couple of years old."

"What?! Then how in the world did it get here?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. The last wedding I went to was yours, so I suppose that was part of the wedding cake from it."

"_What?!"_

"Do you want some?"

"NO! Sirius, that's disgusting! Why didn't the House Elves clean it up?"

"I post notes on stuff I don't want them to trash. See that little yellow piece on the cake? That used to be the note. Um—I think the cake ate most of the note, though."

"Okay. That's it. I'm going to help Lily," said James, backing away from the cake and turning to head out the door. However, he tripped over something that began to move and slowly went under the bed.

"Sirius. What has that?"

"I think that was a rebellious pair of pants,"

"That settles it. I'm out of here," said James, standing up from where he had fallen from tripping over the pants and heading out the door again.

"Wait! I need you to help me sort through my old toast collection!"

"NO!"

"Then take me with you!" cried Sirius as he stumbled out of his room after James.

"It's your room! You sleep in it! Deal with it yourself!" snapped James as Sirius dove at him and grabbed his leg. James walked on, dragging Sirius behind him.

"I don't sleep in it! I sleep on the couch! Didn't you ever wonder why you always find me asleep on the couch in the mornings?"

"I never find you on the couch in the mornings!"

"That's because Lily kicks me off of it before anyone else gets up," pouted Sirius. "She wakes up so early…"

"She wakes me up pretty late…" said James, frowning as he stopped and looked down on Sirius, who was still clutching at his leg.

"That's because she tries to wake you up for a couple of hours. All she needs to do for me is push me off the couch and dump some water on me. She's tried that with you—it's stopped working. Though it is funny when you wake up ten minutes later, still wet, and Lily informs you that you wet the bed that night…"

"I knew I didn't do that!" cried James triumphantly.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be searching Sirius's room?" demanded Lily as she stormed out of her room.

"My room is scary," said Sirius, opening his eyes wide and putting an innocent look on his face.

"Stop acting like a baby and search his room. Clean it up while you're in there—last time I was there some wedding cake tried to eat me," said Lily.

"Aha! See—that wedding cake _had _to have eaten that note to the House Elves!"

"I was joking," frowned Lily. "I've never seen any wedding cake in there, though there was this pair of pants that I swore kept moving…"

"Oh," said Sirius awkwardly. "Well, yeah… my pants tend to give off that impression. Can we help you in your room?"

"No—you should be doing your own room. Sirius, you should know it better than anyone! Go clean it up a little and try to find the notes!"

"If the notes are in there, the wedding cake ate it," said Sirius quietly. "The wedding cake has an appetite for notes."

"Then ask the cake where they are," said Lily, rolling her eyes and shooing them off to Sirius's room.

"Lily! Please—don't let it eat us!" moaned James. Sirius was still on the floor, holding James's leg as Lily pushed them both back into Sirius's room.

"Stop complaining! It's just a room—what is _that_?" she said in disgust, pointing at what, at one points, might have been a pair of boxers… but now looked like they had a large bite out of them and were torn up quite a bit.

"It was the wedding cake," said Sirius.

"Ugh. I'll leave you two to deal with it," said Lily, pushing them into the room and closing the door. They heard a lock click, and they stared about in horror as the light from the doorway vanished.

"Sirius? Isn't there a light in here?"

"I think they all got broken, or something."

"How can torches get broken? How can the fireplace get _broken_?"

"I think the candy wrappers got to them."

"I don't even want to know."

"I wouldn't want to know either."

**A.N. that is it this takes place in the potter manor it was a few months after harry was born. They are looking for notes to a order meeting and sirius is living with them so that is why he is in their house. I had my friend liz (she and me both wote my profile together) reread this and she asked where they lived. Why sirius was there and when is all that so any of you that read and wondered here is the answers. So I think that it by. **


End file.
